Blindsided
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: Allen and Kanda went on a seemingly routine mission. Collect the Innocence, but things went wrong when Allen took an attack aimed at Kanda. How is Allen to cope now that he is blind? How will Kanda deal with his anger and guilt? How will the Order protect Allen from another Komurin, if he Komui makes one? And how will they help their young friend through it? Unknown pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Odi: Yo people! Yes it tis moi!

Allen: Hey Odi! Aren't you going to work on the Musician?

Odi: I'm still working on chapter two! I don't want to disappoint with a short boring chapter!

Kanda: Che, whatever you say Moyashi and weirdo.

Odi/Allen: Don't call us that! My name is ALLEN/ODERIN-KURO!

Lavi: What's going to happen in this one?

Odi: You'll find out Lavi, you'll find out…

Allen: Oderin-Kuro does NOT own D. Gray-Man!

Lavi: Enjoy!

OnO

Allen panted with exhaustion. They had been battling Akuma for a while now, and Allen didn't know when it would stop. It was supposed to be a simple, routine mission to find Innocence, but everything began to go downhill when they got to the village rumored to have the Innocence fragment. Level 4, 3, and 2 Akuma had been awaiting the two Exorcists. A Level 4 Akuma was difficult to beat even with three or four Exorcists, and a general, but Kanda and Allen had no backup or general. The innocence had to be powerful; it might even have been the Heart… Allen didn't know if it was. "Kanda! Are you alright?" The white haired Brit called to his comrade.

"Che, I'm fine Moyashi." Kanda grunted in answer. Allen smiled in quiet relief and continued his battle. That was when the Level 4 decided to sneak behind Kanda and try to attack Kanda from behind. Allen was the first to notice his comrade was in danger, and without thinking of his own wellbeing, took the attack for the Japanese Exorcist. Kanda quickly turned when he saw a bright light, and heard a soft cry of pain behind him. "Damn it, Moyashi! Why did you take the damn attack! My regenerative abilities would have healed me!" Kanda cursed angrily. "I-I didn't want to see you get hurt, knowing I did nothing to prevent it…" Allen whispered softly, as he began to fall to the ground.

"Heehee, I was able to get rid of an annoyance to the Earl." The Level 4 chuckled evilly, with its childish voice. "D-damn it! You better not die, you Baka Moyashi! If you do I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" Kanda growled, as he felt guilt and anger overwhelm him. "Give it up, the boy is dead! My attack couldn't have failed! I'm a Level 4!" The Akuma annoyingly bragged. '_Mugen, take from_ _force… I WILL take out this Damn Akuma… And make the Moyashi regret such a stupid action_ my life.' Kanda thought fiercely. "What do you think you are doing? Ready to die, because your comrade has fallen? Isn't that cute?" The Akuma cackled. "You WILL regret hurting what's mine. You will wish you never met us, or came after the Innocence!" Kanda growled, as he activated the two illusion blades.

"You Exorcists really are strange creatures. I won't fall to the likes of you, and I WILL be the one to kill you." The Akuma stated arrogantly. "I will not die, not now, not ever against something as pathetic as an Akuma. The Moyashi once told me the souls inside of the Akuma suffer… He told me what he sees when his eye activates, and how it seems to search for the Akuma." Kanda stated coldly, "Let me end your suffering." Kanda soon destroyed the Level 4 as his anger and life force, fueled and gave him a reason in his fight. "Moyashi… I'll find the Innocence then we will get back to Headquarters." Kanda promised darkly. "It's Allen, BaKanda… Get it right." Allen muttered, as he opened his eyes.

"Moyashi. I'll be back soon, so don't you DARE move from this spot." Kanda growled threateningly. "Alright… But be careful." Allen sighed as fell back into unconsciousness. "And don't scare me like that again." Kanda whispered. He left the unconscious boy, and headed towards the Innocence they had fought so hard to retrieve. The Innocence was in a beautifully carved figure of a person that, ironically, looked like Allen. _'That Moyashi better be okay… He can get himself in trouble doing the simplest_ _things…' _Kanda thought with a small amount of worry and guilt. The Samurai hurriedly rejoined his fallen Comrade, putting the figurine in his coat pocket. The wooden figure was said to change the way it looked, and sometimes people swore they could hear it sing. Kanda didn't care much about these rumors; he only cared that they successfully retrieved, and could leave to get aid for Allen.

"It's time to go, Moyashi." Kanda stated with gentleness few knew he possessed.

OnO

"Allen, Walker is blind, and may never be able to see again." The Head Nurse announced to the worried Exorcists, Finders, Scientists, and C.R.O.W member. "B-but, he'll be okay, right?" Lenalee asked tremulously. "He will live, and most of his wounds will heal without scarring." The Head Nurse reassured. Komui sighed and asked, "Marie, can you help Allen-kun get adjusted to his loss of sight, and maybe teach him how to get around without it?" "I'll see what I can do, Komui-san." Marie answered his voice sounding sad. "I'll teach him braille." Link offered. "Thank you, Link that would help a lot." Komui sighed, before he went back to his usual silly attitude, "Now let's get back to work, while I build another Komurin!"

"Chief…" The other Scientists sighed with exasperation and warning. "What?" Komui asked with faked innocence, "Komurin is just a sweet innocent child, he never hurt anyone…" "Yes he did, he has hurt Allen, Lenalee, Krory, and Lavi. I think Komurins have hurt about everyone in the Order, and now that Allen is blind he can't really defend himself or run away." Reever snorted in annoyance. "Che, if he creates another of his dumb robots, I'll just destroy it with Mugen." Kanda grumbled, "I still owe the Damn Moyashi for taking the damned blow." "Kanda… What happened was not your fault… Allen wouldn't want you to be angry or feel guilty…" Lenalee whispered in a soft voice. "Too bad. If the Moyashi didn't want me to feel that way he shouldn't have taken the stupid attack." Kanda growled angrily. "That is the way Allen is, Yuu-chan! You should know that by now!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi. And shut up." Kanda growled with little venom. "See you guys! Komurin still has a lot of work to be done on him! I'll make him so he can help Allen-kun get around the Order!" Komui called. "Nii-san…" Lenalee sighed with exasperation. "Stupid Chief…" The other members of the Science Division groaned. "I think we should all pray for Allen, and his safety. He has been a victim to Komurin in the past… Not once, but multiple times…" Lavi sighed. "Agreed." The others sighed in tiredness already imagining the mess Komurin would create. "Che. Moyashi was the one that got himself into this mess." Kanda grunted. "Kanda! Be nicer! Allen got injured protecting you!" Lenalee shouted as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Kanda, upsetting Lenalee isn't a good idea!" A calm, soft, polite, and kind voice called from inside Allen's room in the infirmary. "Allen-kun! You're awake!" Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Reever, Johnny, Tapp, and the others (besides Kanda) shouted in relief. "Che, Baka Moyashi shouldn't have gotten in the way then. She wouldn't be upset if you hadn't." Kanda grunted coldly, not letting his own relief come into his voice. "So you're okay, BaKanda… And my name is ALLEN, not Moyashi!" Allen retorted. "Allen-kun… He's going to be okay…" Miranda sobbed happily.

"I can't see anything, and my eyes are bandaged… Could someone explain why that is?" Allen asked in mild confusion. "You are blind, because you took the attack, and it injured your eyes. We don't know if it is permanent, Moyashi." Kanda stated bluntly. "I-I see… I still plan on being an Exorcist, I promised myself I would. I promised Mana I would keep walking until my death." Allen murmured softly. "If that is your decision, then so be it." Reever said in relief. "Allen, you are taking this rather well. Are you sure you're alright?" Lavi asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I already chose to be an Exorcist, even if I went blind. That was my choice a long time ago, and I'll stick by it." Allen answered truthfully. "Moyashi really is determined, so bothersome." Kanda grumbled. "My name is ALLEN not Moyashi… Get it through your thick skull BaKanda…" Allen sighed in exhaustion. "Rest, Allen-kun, you need it." Lenalee stated in a soft tone. "And get better soon, Moyashi-chan, so we can lead our cute brother around!" Lavi chuckled in amusement. "Kanda, do you still have the Innocence on you?" Miranda asked in curiosity. "Che, here it is." Kanda grunted shoving the wooden figurine, which looked like Allen, to the German Exorcist. "Why does it look like Allen-kun?" Chaoji asked in mild curiosity.

"Heck if I know why the troublesome Innocence took that form." Kanda growled. "Komui-Nii-san mentioned the Innocence can take on the form of some of the most beloved people in a place, and Allen-kun is rather well liked here, because of his kindness, politeness, and openness." Lenalee murmured. "True. It is easy to fall in love with Moyashi-chan!" Lavi chortled. "Che, the Moyashi is not as open as you think. He doesn't show his true feelings, and he's hiding things." Kanda coldly interrupted as he began to leave. "Allen has a b-better attitude than you at least s-soba man." Krory mumbled nervously and fearfully.

"Aww! Kuro-chan actually stood up for Allen-chan!" Lavi exclaimed childishly. "He better be okay… Allen is one of the few people I like…" Timothy whispered quietly. "He will be fine, Timothy, now do your homework." Emilia chuckled gently. "Yes, Emilia." Timothy Hearst sighed grumpily. "The Noahs… What about them? They won't delay… They could take this time to kidnap Allen-kun, and destroy a lot of Innocence fragments…" Lenalee asked Link. "That is why I'm here, partly, and the reason we will be tightening security around Walker." Link stated calmly. "Yeah, we don't want Allen-chan leaving, turning against us, or becoming the 14th…" Lavi muttered sarcastically. "We should probably be going it's getting late, and some of us might have missions in the morning." Tiedoll said in a kind, caring voice. "You are right, Tiedoll-sama!" Chaoji Han exclaimed dutifully.

"Good night, Tiedoll-san." Lenalee sighed, as Johnny, Reever, Tapp, and the others left. "Good night, Lenalee-san." Froi Tiedoll said with a gentle smile. The Exorcists left the area around their injured comrade's room, and gave the roughly 15 year old peace and quiet.

OnO

Odi: That's it! I hope you enjoyed!

Allen: You made me blind? Why, Odi-san?

Kanda: Che, just like you Moyashi to do something so stupid.

Lenalee: Kanda, behave or I will have to bring out my clipboard!

Odi: Kanda's worst nightmare, Lenalee with a clipboard!

Kanda: Shut it stupid weirdo…

Allen: Anyway, Please review!

Lenalee: Flames will be used to set Rouvelier/Leverrier/Levelier/Lvellier on fire, as we feel like it! Or some cute little creature you adore.

Odi: See you soon, hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2

Odi: It is me again!

Allen: Here is the anticipated 2nd chapter to Blindsided! Anticipated for some people anyway, meaning the readers, but not so much myself.

Kanda: Che, it's your own fault for taking the damn attack, Moyashi.

Lenalee: You two stop fighting! Besides aren't we all supposed to be in bed sleeping, as the story says?

Allen: I can't really sleep cause I'm afraid what Odi-san will do next, and I am blind.

Kanda: Che. I was meditating before the weirdo came back.

Odi: I do NOT own D. Gray-Man, otherwise Neah would have his body, Allen wouldn't be treated as a traitor, and would already be a General. Also, Kanda and Allen would be going around shirtless a lot more…

Lenalee: Anyway, enjoy!

OnO

Allen sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. No matter what he tried he couldn't shut his brain down or get comfortable enough to actually sleep. "Moyashi won't even let me sleep in peace." Allen heard a grumble from outside the door. "Kanda?" Allen asked in a soft and uncertain voice. "Yes, that is my name Baka Moyashi." Kanda grunted coldly. "The name is Allen, BaKanda, get it right." Allen sighed. "M-O-Y-A-S-H-I." Kanda spelt out slowly to emphasize the nickname. "Whatever, BaKanda. Just leave me alone, so I can recover in peace." Allen Sighed in a tired voice. "Why did you take the blow? Tell the truth, Moyashi. What was the true reason you took the blow?" Kanda sighed in quiet irritation.

"I know you hate me, and I see you as a rival… But, I still care. I still view you as an important friend of sorts." Allen sighed. "I see, Moyashi, you are just too soft hearted, naïve, and an idealist. I hate people like you, but for some reason, I hate to see you get hurt or killed without trying to help." Kanda growled bluntly. "I see, thanks Kanda. That made me feel a little better." Allen said softly, and his breath finally evened out to show he had fallen asleep. "Moyashi… You really are an idiot." Kanda sighed as a memory hit him. _"I want to be a destroyer that saves."_ Kanda shook his head at the naivety of the statement. _'But he has matured, grown, become wiser since then. War really does age and change people.' _Kanda thought with a sigh, wishing the war was over already, and innocent people like Allen or Lenalee hadn't been dragged into it.

"Kanda? Are you okay?" Lenalee's voice asked softly. "Che, of course. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Kanda denied coldly. "Because, you are worried about Allen-kun too. You don't want to admit it but, you are." Lenalee answered back gently. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Kanda grunted. _'Allen-kun… I'm sorry I wasn't there and I couldn't help you…' _Lenalee thought with sadness. "Lenalee… Don't blame yourself." Lavi said kindly. "L-Lavi! What are you doing up?!" Lenalee gasped in surprise. "Gramps had me studying some book, and I decided to go on a walk to escape it, when I saw you." Lavi chuckled. "Bookman is going to get mad when he finds out that you're shirking you duties." Lenalee scolded. "Lenalee, I don't want you to feel bad, about something that isn't your fault. Please stop feeling guilty." Lavi sighed.

"Thank you, Lavi… I feel better now that you put it that way." Lenalee said with a smile. "No problem, now go to bed Lenalee." Lavi murmured softly. He watched Lenalee leave and turned towards his best friend's room in the Infirmary. "Allen-kun… Please get better soon… This is tearing all of us up on the inside. Even Bookman, although he won't admit it." Lavi stated quietly before he went back to the Library. "Idiot Apprentice, getting yourself hurt already? You really are an idiot." Another voice sighed from the shadows, as a figure began to step into the dim lighting. Cross Marian stared at the door of the room that held his injured apprentice, Allen Walker. "Idiot, you should be more careful with your health." Cross sighed. He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Cross, you really shouldn't be smoking in an Infirmary." A childish voice stated quietly. "Ah, Komui. Trying to escape your workload already? Using the guise of checking up on the Idiot?" Cross chuckled. "Allen-kun really someone different. He affects anyone in different ways." Komui sighed. "As in, you see him as a cute little brother, and are developing a complex of protecting him?" Cross sighed with minor annoyance. "Yes and no. He will never be at the same level as my precious Lenalee, but I do want to protect him." Komui sighed. "Sure Komui. Like your complex won't spread." Cross's dry voice stated sarcastically.

"Then why are you here, Cross? It's obvious you care about Allen-kun." Komui retorted. "I don't want to hear the brat's whining." Cross stated coldly. "Sure. That is the reason." Komui stated with a cackle and tone of voice that showed he didn't believe it. "Let's agree to disagree, and move on with our lives." Cross said lazily as he continued to smoke. "You know Allen's life isn't that long… We also have to take into account the fact he was born with parasitic Innocence, it evolved, broke Critical Point, and saved Allen-kun's life multiple times." Komui sighed. "I know Stupid, Insane Supervisor. I was the one to train the brat." Cross murmured his voice taking on a conflicted quality to it. "I want Allen-kun to be happy as long as it doesn't involve Lenalee." Komui sighed tiredly.

"Even if Allen wanted Lenalee, he would treat like a precious, beautiful, fragile princess, and would treasure as well as protect, and take care of her." Cross said softly. "I know. I'm just not ready to give up my little sister yet." Komui stated quietly and honestly. "The Idiot is an honorable, sweet, caring softy." Cross grumbled. "He's also loyal, unlike a certain General I can think of." Komui snorted. "So what if I like to have my fun?" Cross asked boredly. "It's getting late; we should really be getting to bed." Komui sighed in a sad voice. "What happened to the Brat is no one's fault except his own." Cross said as he took his uncaring tone up again. "It's just… I hate that children, and people Allen-kun's age are dragged into this blasted war." Komui admitted. "I do too. I hate this war with all my heart." Cross reassured.

"If there was a way to completely prevent the war, or end it now, I would take it as long as it didn't cost any Exorcist their life." Komui sighed tiredly. "We all feel the same. We want to end the war with minimal losses, sacrifices, and deaths." Cross stated," It doesn't matter if you are a normal human, a Finder, a Scientist, a Chef, or an Exorcist, most if not all of us share that sentiment." "You're right Cross. But, what will you and Allen-kun do at the end of the war? Allen-kun doesn't seem to have anywhere else to go, or any other future he wants." Komui stated worriedly. "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll roam around, and take the Brat with me. Who knows?" Cross answered with complete honesty. "Doesn't sound like that great a life to me. But, it's better than having nothing." Komui sighed.

"It will be harder if the Brat is blind; he'd never have time to get used to his surroundings, and would forever be bumping into furniture, and other things." Cross grumbled. "That is true, however sad the fact is." Komui sighed melancholic. "The truth hurts like a bitch." Cross stated thoughtfully. "It sure does. It really seems that fate has it in for Allen-kun." Komui sighed. "Doesn't it? But the Brat will keep moving forward no matter how much Fate doesn't want him to. He promised Mana he would keep walking after all." Cross stated in a knowing tone. "Mana was really important to Allen-kun. Why?" Komui asked in curiosity. "Imagine if you were abandoned and treated badly because of your left arm being like his. Now imagine if someone took you in not caring about before mentioned arm, then they died. Do you think you understand now?" Cross murmured.

"I guess that makes sense. No wonder Allen-kun was so devastated… I think that anyone would have turned their Foster Father into an Akuma if they had been through that." Komui whispered. "Yep. And the Brat still blames himself and feels guilty about doing it." Cross grumbled. "Thank you for helping me understand Allen-kun better." Komui thanked the General quietly, and then went to bed. "No problem. The Idiot needs people who can better understand his emotions, and actually see through that damn mask of his." Cross whispered. He looked at the door of the room that held his Apprentice one last time, before sighing and heading to his own room to sleep.

OnO

Odi: I hope you guys like this chapter!

Allen: I wasn't in this one much.

Kanda: Che. Shut up Baka Moyashi.

Allen: It's _Allen_ BaKanda! ALLEN!

Lavi: Those two are getting along well today.

Allen/Kanda: Shut up Baka Usagi!

Odi: Anyway, The reviews and favorites and follows are much appreciated. Please leave some nice reviews for this chapter! Constructive criticism is fine, but NO flames.

Lenalee: Thanks for reading!


End file.
